A Whole New World
by Payton-Rose-Halliwell
Summary: Something horrible happens to Savannah Lee that changes her world. I suck at introductions so please just read and tell me what you think. The is my first Law and Order SVU fanfic. So please read.
1. Characters

Characters

Detective Olivia Benson- She is single but will eventually find the right guy. She is 38 years old.

Detective Elliot Stabler-He is divorced from Kathy and is single. He has four kids Maureen 20, Kathleen 18, the twins Elizabeth and Dickie 15. He is 39 years old.

Detective Odafin Tutola-He has a sun who is in college. He's single but not for long. He acts all hardcore but really he is a softy inside for the victims. He is 41 years old.

Detective John Munch-He is crazy. He's been divorced four different times. Worked homicide in Baltimore before coming to work for SVU. He has way too many conspiracies against the U.S. government. He is 49 years old.

Captain Donald Cragen- He's the captain of the 1-6. He worked in Baltimore for homicide before transferring to SVU Manhattan. Was married but his wife died. He is 55 years old.

Savannah Lee Smith-She is 14 almost 15 years old. 5'1, 100 pounds, brown eyes, and long layered brown hair. She is in foster care because her parents were murdered and her mom was raped.

ME Melinda Warner

Dr. George Huang

ADA Casey Novak


	2. Remember Me

Hay this is my first fan fic for Law and Order Svu. So please read and review and I accept criticism it comes with the part of being a writer. So hope ya'll enjoy.

Chapter 1

"It was just like any other day for the SVU detectives in 1-6 precinct. Drinking coffee, doing paper work while waiting for a case to come in, and goofing around with each other.

"John shut up," Detective Olivia Benson moaned while throwing a paper ball at his head.

"But I'm telling you the truth. The government killed JFK," Detective John Munch said. Rubbing his head where Olivia hit him in the head with a paper ball.

"John how many times do we have to tell you, we don't want to hear about your stupid conspiracies," Detective Elliot Stabler said.

Just then a girl in sunglasses, sweatpants, and a sweatshirt came through the 1-6 precinct door. The detectives looked at each other hoping that this wasn't their next victim and case because she looks so young. Then Detective Benson spoke up.

"Hi I'm Detective Benson, can I help you?" Olivia said.

The young girl stopped dead in her tracks and looked around the 1-6 sheepishly. "Yeah um I'm um looking for Cragen," said the mystery girl said just above a whisper.

"Just wait here for a second," Olivia said pointing towards a vacant chair, "And I'll go get Captain Cragen for you." And with that Olivia turned on her heels and headed towards Cragen's office.

Knock Knock

"Hay Cap. Some girl is here to see you. She's in the lobby waiting for you," Olivia said walking into Cragen's office.

"Then lets go and she what she wants," Captain Cragen said. They walked back into where all of the detectives and the mystery girl were. When they got there Cragen couldn't believe who it was.

"Hi," said the mystery girl while looking up from the ground.

"Savannah is that you," Cragen said in complete shock.

So what did you guys think? Should I go on with it? Please send in reviews. The more reviews I get the faster the chapters will come up.


	3. He who?

Chapter 2

"Savannah we have been looking for you since you disappeared 9 years ago," Captain Cragen said bending down on one knee so he was at the same height as Savannah.

"He said that no one cared about me and no one wanted me, so he took me," Savannah said, "He said…he said that he was going to do the same thing to thing to me like he did to my parents if I didn't go with him." She started crying and Cragen pulled her into a hug. After she cried herself to sleep, he took her up to the crib to sleep in one of the beds. Then he came back down.

"Okay listen up everybody," Cragen yelled to his squad, "We got a murderer and rapist on the loose. So I don't know about you guys but I want to catch this bastard who did this to Savannah and her parents. Munch and Fin I want you two to leak the news to the press that we found Savannah Lee Smith and let's see if this perp will make a mistake."

"Got it Cap," Munch and Fin said grabbing their coats and walking out of the 1-6 precinct. Then he turned to is two best detectives.

"Benson and Stabler I need you two to take Savannah to the hospital to get a rape kit done and then I need you guys to get a statement from her," Cragen said to them.

"Sure Cap," Stabler said.

"And also I need you guys to see if she can describe him to a sketch artist. Good luck," Cragen said and with that he went back to his office and slammed the door shut on his way in. About an hour Olivia went up to the crib to check on Savannah. When she got there, she saw Savannah thrashing around in her sleep. She ran over to her to try and wake her up.

"Savannah sweetie it's just a dream. Come on sweetie you need to wake up," Olivia said shaking her lightly.

"Leave me alone! Please stop. Please stop," Savannah screamed and woke up in start. Olivia tried to hug her but she screamed and pushed her away.

"Savannah it's me Olivia. I promise I won't hurt you," Olivia said and went to go hug her again and this time Savannah was relaxed.

"Olivia is he ever coming back for me," Savannah said through the sobs of her crying.

"Never ever is he coming back to get you. He will have to get through all of us before he gets to you. Got it," Olivia said stroking Savannahs hair. Savannah nodded her head. "Okay we got to go."

"Where are we going?" Savannah asked as Olivia took her hand and lead her away and out the 1-6 precinct. Stabler followed close behind.

"I'm taking you to have a routine check at the hospital, okay? It's all right; I'll be right by your side," Olivia said and smiled warmly and took Savannah under her arm. Savannah clung onto Olivia as they walked to the care and off they went to the hospital. Stabler phoned through requesting a rape kit to be on standby for their arrival. Savannah was terrified, and it gave Olivia something to worry about, other then thinking about Elliot and their relationship.

So what did you guys think? Please review and thanks.


End file.
